Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for in real time detecting biological particles and non-biological particles in the atmosphere and a method for detecting biological particles and non-biological particles using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for in real time detecting biological particles and non-biological particles in the atmosphere and a method for detecting biological particles and non-biological particles using the same that are capable of detecting the biological particles and non-biological particles suspended in the atmosphere in real time.
Background of the Related Art
As interest in environmental pollution goes up, recently, many developments for air cleaners removing environmental pollution particles from the air and lots of studies on the sampling, analysis and detection on virus particles have been dynamically made.
Accordingly, sampling devices for virus particles have been needed recently so as to measure the sizes, shapes, materials and distribution concentrations of viruses.
Current environmental standard is applied only for particles more than 10 μm, but since much damage is really caused by fine particles under 10 μm, studies on the fine particles have been continuously made.
However, just one pollutant is detected with single equipment for measuring biological particles and non-biological particles, and since the equipment has a high price and a large size, further, it is very difficult to move the equipment to a place on which the virus particles suspended in the atmosphere are detected. Generally, the biological particles include viruses, flower powder, fungal spores and so on, and the non-biological particles include fine particles, dust, nitrogen oxide particles, sulfur dioxide gas particles, automobile exhaust gas particles and so on.
So as to measure the virus particles suspended in the atmosphere, further, separate collection and cultivation should be measured for a long period of time over 24 hours, and the measurement is conducted through batch-type analysis, thus having many problems in the utilization thereof.
In more detail, FIG. 1 is a flowchart showing a conventional method for measuring an object through the cultivation of the object, and FIG. 2 is a photograph showing a fluorescence microscope used in a conventional method wherein an object to be measured is dyed and observed by the fluorescence microscope. As shown, a cultivation method wherein microorganism is cultivated and measured and a dyeing method wherein microorganism is dyed and observed by the fluorescence microscope have been generally adopted in conventional practice.
According to the measurement methods in the conventional practice, however, the microorganism suspended in the atmosphere cannot be detected directly from the air, thus requiring a series of manual operations including separate sampling and pre-treatments.